Domination in Love
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Latios knows that Darkrai has been seeing his sister for the past two weeks. He thought that his friend was interested in her. When Darkrai asks Latios to come to his island, boy will the Eon be surprised! Rated MA for...sexual content. Darkrai/Latios anthro pairing. Hope you enjoy it. R&R.


Ray Tanaka: Okay, so here's the deal. This is the third lemon I've done, and possibly the first where I tried my best to actually describe what happens. Took me three and a half tries since I've got another lemon in the works, and the lemon where I actually gave a damn is pokemon. Go figure.

**Warning:** This story contain graphic depictions of sex between two male anthros and some harsh language. In accordance with Fanfiction rules, if you are under the age of 16, then you need to leave NOW. However, since not many people really care about this rule, if you agree with the previous statement or are 16 years or older then enjoy the story. I own NOTHING!

* * *

In the middle of the night, Latios was flying through the sky towards New-Moon Island with only the full moon to light his way across the ocean. The Pitch-Black Pokemon had asked Latios to come to his island for a talk, without giving any more information on the subject. After seeing Darkrai hanging out his sister, the male Eon figured that Darkrai had fallen in love with Latias and was going to ask for permission to do…something, he never really paid attention to what the two were talking about when Darkrai visited the gardens.

The male Eon quickly spotted the twin islands that were the homes for the lunar duo and, if he remembers correctly, went to the island on the left side. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the island, which to his surprise was actually Full-Moon Island. He can tell immediately since the trees on the island was much livelier than the ones on New-Moon Island.

After turn to the east to his actual destination, it took him under eight minutes to reach it and, upon arriving, started to find the cave that Darkrai lives in. It was quite easy to find the cave, since he just went to the cave that had light coming from it.

Latios entered the cave lit by lanterns along the walls and cautiously made his way through the cave before he quickly spotted the owner of the cave facing him. Darkrai was in a more human-like appearance, with his black body and legs looking like that of a human but with his trademark features, like his head just a bit larger, his white smoky "hair", the "smoke" coming from his shoulders, his red "collar" although smaller, his hands that are tipped with blunt claws, and a tiny black "kilt".

Seeing his fellow legendary in his "human" form, Latios quickly glowed white in color as his shaped changed, which took about half a minute. When the white light died down, Latios was much like Darkrai, with his body, arms, and legs looking like that of a human but with his trademark features, like his dragon-like head only with his snout shortened, hands with blunt claws, the pattern on his body, and with his wings coming from his back. While he was much like the Black-Pitch Pokemon, the Eon Pokemon was a few months younger and a couple inches smaller.

"Hey Latios," Darkrai finally says as he walks towards his friend, "I was expecting you to come sooner. Let me guess, you forgot which island was which?"

"Yeah," Latios replies, "The two islands look exactly the same from a distance, so I wound up at Full-Moon Island by mistake."

Darkrai let off a small chuckle as he stops a foot in front of the Eon, which causes Latios to look at him with a sneer.

"Anyway, why did you call me here to begin with?" Latios asks, just wanting to get to the point of the meeting.

"It has to do with the two of us…" Darkrai starts, but quickly stops and bites his tongue. That made Latios raise an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean, 'the two of us'?"

"Well," Darkrai says as he starts to blush, "I was talking to Latias the other day and when I brought up a particular topic…she told me something about you…"

"What did she say?"

Darkrai took a breath before saying, "She told me that you were gay…"

Latios closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh. He was a closet homosexual, which he always kept secret for years and was only found out by his sister when he was just maturing. It seems that his sister finally told someone about his sexual orientation and, of all the people she told, she told the one person who was possibly into her.

"Look…Darkrai," Latios says as he hangs his head low, "I don't want to hear anything else. I have heard that many people like me have been looked down upon and I don't want to hear any of that from you."

Latios tries to leave, only for his left arm to be grabbed by the Pitch-Black Pokemon and quickly pulls him back into the arms of the nightmare legendary. Darkrai uses his left hand to gently cup his friend's chin and tilted the Eon's head up. Latios opens his eyes and looks into his friend's eyes as the male Eon finally notices that Darkrai had longing in his eyes.

Before Latios could say anything, Darkrai quickly pressed his lips against the lips of the Eon and closed his eyes. The Eon Pokemon was wide eyed by what was happening, since when he was on his way to the island he would never imagine that this would happen. When Darkrai finally pulled away, Latios was still wide eyed from the kiss and it took a few seconds to find his voice.

"Why did you…" The Eon started only to be interrupted by the Pitch-Black Pokemon.

"When Latias told me about you being gay, I was telling her that I had been falling for you for the past four months."

"Aren't you and Cresselia…?" Latios tries to ask only for his tongue to tie itself in a knot.

"We split up on good terms," Darkrai informs him, "I thought that I loved her, but then I found that I was attracted to you. When she started to notice early on, both of us agreed that it would not work out and we decided to just stay being friends."

"S-so you d-don't mind that I-I'm g-gay?" Latios finally stutters out as he starts to blush madly from what Darkrai was saying.

"I don't mind, because I love you Latios," Darkrai tells him, which causes the blush on the Eon to become so red that it made him look much like his sister.

"I-I always had feelings for you," Latios says as Darkrai moves his left hand off his chin, "W-when I first found out, I…I kept thinking about you when I finally matured…and my sister caught me thinking about you."

Darkrai let off a small chuckle, making Latios look away, before asking, "Well, do you want to finally live out those…'fantasies' of your youth?"

"…could we?" The Eon counter asks as he looks back into the eyes of the Pitch-Black Pokemon.

"Sure, on one condition," Darkrai replies with a smirk. Latios is about to ask what that condition is before gasping as he suddenly feels pain from something entering his ass and quickly figures out what it is.

"What's your hand doing down there?!" The Eon Pokemon shouts out of pain as he feels the object thrusting into his ass.

"It's my condition," Darkrai replies as he continues to finger the Eon with his left hand as his right arm wraps around the Eon's waist, "If we are going to do this, I want to be the dominate one in this relationship."

Latios tried to say something only to groan each time Darkrai kept thrusting his finger into the Eon's ass, causing the Eon's sexual organ to come out of its slit with the nightmare legendary's not far behind. It took about half a minute for the male Eon to get accustom to the thrusting and regains control of his voice.

"…just be gentle when we do this." Latios whispers as he soon finds himself starting to greatly enjoy the movements of the finger.

"I will," the Pitch-Black Pokemon whispers back as he claims the Eon's lips again and the Eon instantly kisses back as he wraps his arms around his friend's neck. After a full minute, Darkrai opens his mouth and licks Latios' lips, who allows his friend access to his tongue as the two legendaries start to have their tongues wrestle outside their mouths.

As the two continued with the kiss and Darkrai continuing to finger Latios, the two legendaries started to get hard and the Eon takes his left arm away from the Pitch-Black Pokemon's neck to grab their sex organs. The two pokemon start to moan from the kiss, the massage on their dicks, and the fingering. As the two continue the kiss, Darkrai moves the tongue action into the Eon's mouth to claim Latios' mouth and the male Eon letting him do so.

After another minute of kissing, Darkrai and Latios finally acknowledge their lungs screaming for air and pull away with a thin strand of saliva connecting the two for a brief moment before it breaks. The two pokemon start to pant loudly as Latios stops stimulating their dicks and Darkrai removes his finger from the ass of the male Eon.

"Latios, I'm going to need you to sit down for the next part," Darkrai tells the slightly younger Eon. Latios quickly gets to the ground as he sits down against the cave wall before noticing that his friend is in between his legs.

"What are you…?" the Eon starts, before he gasps when the Pitch-Black Pokemon grabs his stimulated organ.

"I want to pleasure you before I take over," Darkrai replies as he lays down, "All I ask is that you don't do anything. I'll take care of you."

With that, Darkrai licks from the base of the Eon's dick to the tip and, seeing some pre on it, licks it up. The taste of the Eon was salty, but it also had a mysterious taste that Darkrai could not place. Before he moved on, he took the hand that was on Latios' dick and placed it on his leg before doing the same with his free hand. The male Eon looked on in anticipation before giving out a long moan when Darkrai engulfs the sex organ as he starts to bob his head to give Latios pleasure.

As the Pitch-Black Pokemon starts to engulf more of the sex organ inch by inch, the Eon continued to moan as he fought the urge to grab his friend's head. Upon Darkrai taking the sex organ to the skin, Latios' moans started to increase in volume each time the Pitch-Black Pokemon bobs his head. With the pleasure and his young fantasies finally being fulfilled, the Eon couldn't hold back the unavoidable outcome.

"Darkrai…I'm about to…" the male Eon says between moans, before Darkrai takes the entire sex organ into his mouth as Latios moans loudly and comes inside his friend's mouth. The Pitch-Black Pokemon moans from the tasty cum entering his mouth and throat with some of it leaking out. After twenty seconds, Darkrai takes the sex organ out of his mouth before licking up the remaining cum on the sex organ and moves up to be face to face with the Eon.

As the Eon looks at the legendary in front of him, Darkrai opens his mouth to show him the cum in his mouth and, as Latios opens his mouth, the Pitch-Black Pokemon thrusts his tongue into the male Eon's mouth as the two lean their heads to get full access of the other's mouth. The two legendary pokemon moan during the kiss as the Eon tastes himself.

The Eon and the Pitch-Black Pokemon finally pull away from each other and the two start to pant from the kiss. As they pant, Darkrai leans in and rubs his cheek against the Eon's cheek, with Latios responding in kind.

"Darkrai…I-I want to…taste you…" Latios finally says between pants as he pulls away from his friend. Darkrai nods before he stands up on his knees to give the male Eon what he wanted. Seeing the sex organ in front of him, the male Eon looked down to his own before looking back. It seemed that the sex organ of the nightmare legendary was about an inch longer than the Eon's, who knew that his sex organ was about five inches.

The male Eon took a cautious lick at the tip, causing the Pitch-Black Pokemon to shutter from the touch alone. Taking this as a good sign, Latios takes the tip into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the tip, quickly tasting the pre that had a little spicy kick to it. Darkrai moans in pleasure from the experience and pats the Eon's head with his left hand. Latios, seeing that he was doing it right, moved his mouth down the shaft as he took in the first three inches.

The Pitch-Black Pokemon continues to moan loudly as the Eon sucks on his dick and takes another inch of it into his mouth. Darkrai looks down before his left hand gently grabs Latios' head and he starts to gently thrust into the male Eon's mouth as the nightmare legendary kept from just going berserk. Latios continued to take another inch of the dick into his mouth as the Pitch-Black Pokemon kept gently thrusting his sex organ into the Eon's mouth.

As Darkrai continues to thrust into his friend's mouth, the pleasure of the experience just became too much for him to handle.

"Latios…get ready…" the Pitch-Black Pokemon tells the Eon, before taking his right hand and gently grabs Latios' head before he starts to thrust a bit faster into the male Eon's mouth. As Latios finally takes the entire sex organ into his mouth, Darkrai moans loudly as he comes into the Eon's mouth. Latios moans in pleasure as he takes as much cum as he can as some leaks out of his mouth. When Darkrai finally takes his hands off the Eon's head, Latios takes the sex organ out of his mouth before licking the remaining cum on the nightmare pokemon's dick.

Darkrai moves back to get on his hands to be face to face with Latios, who quickly opens his mouth to show the cum in his mouth before Darkrai quickly claims the male Eon's mouth once again. The two legendaries are quick in moaning into the kiss as the Pitch-Black Pokemon finally gets to taste himself. After a minute, the two pokemon pull away as they start to pant heavily and rub their cheeks together instead of just kissing and continue to lose air in their lungs.

After a couple minutes of the two legendaries catching their breath, Latios quickly feels his friend's hands on his waist and the Eon is quickly pulled away from the wall. Before the Eon Pokemon knew it, Darkrai had gotten him on his hands and knees with the nightmare pokemon rubbing his dick against Latios' ass.

"D-Darkrai, please," the Eon says with a tone of fear as he gasps at the feeling of the tip on his entrance, "Be gentle."

The nightmare legendary, noticing the terror in the Eon's voice, leans onto the back of Latios before licking the Eon Pokemon's right ear and causes Latios to shiver from the touch.

"Don't worry, I will," Darkrai whispers into the Eon's ear before starting to slowly push into the slightly younger legendary.

Almost instantly, pain flares through the Eon's body as he starts to hiss from the pain as Darkrai stops with half his sex organ in Latios and quickly starts to kiss the Eon's neck. Wanting to distract the Eon Pokemon from the pain, the Pitch-Black Pokemon grabs the Eon Pokemon's dick and starts to jerk Latios off, causing him to grunt from it. After two minutes of this attention, Latios finally turns to look at Darkrai and nods his head for the nightmare legendary to continue.

With this signal, the Pitch-Black Pokemon releases the sex organ of the Eon and grabs his friend's hips as he pulls out of Latios until only the tip was in before slowly pushing back in. The Eon Pokemon hisses as his friend starts to push back in him and Darkrai removes his hands from the Eon's hips only to grab his arms. The Pitch-Black Pokemon continues to slowly pump his dick into the Eon Pokemon as the Eon keeps hissing in pain.

However, when Darkrai hits a certain spot in him, Latios lets out a light moan from the contact. Now knowing where to hit, the Pitch-Black Pokemon continued to smack that spot every time he pumps his sex organ into the Eon Pokemon. With every hit on that spot in him, Latios continues to lightly moan as the pain is quickly replaced by pleasure.

"D-Darkrai," the Eon gasps, "Could you go a bit faster?"

The nightmare legendary didn't reply, rather letting his actions speak by starting to lightly thrust into the male Eon. Latios quickly started to moan louder with each thrust and closes his eyes as he takes more of the pleasure from Darkrai.

"Please, Darkrai," Latios says after a minute and starting to blush from the experience, "Go faster."

However, the pleasure immediately stops and causes Latios to open his eyes before looking back at Darkrai as the nightmare legendary releases his grip on the Eon's arms. Before he can ask why the Pitch-Black Pokemon stopped, the Eon quickly feels Darkrai wrapping his arms around his stomach and lifts both of them onto their knees.

"Just thought about a position change," Darkrai comments before he instantly starts continuing to thrust into Latios, who starts to moan loudly from the pleasure once again. After half a minute, the Eon quickly wraps his arms behind him around the nightmare legendary's neck as the Pitch-Black Pokemon quickly starts to thrust faster into the Eon Pokemon. In response to this, Darkrai takes his right hand and grabs Latios' sex organ as he starts to jerk the Eon off at the same speed as his thrusts.

With the pleasure he was getting from the stimulation on his dick and his friend thrusting into his ass, Latios was unable to keep going after only a full minute of the pleasure.

"D-Darkrai…I can't hold it!" The male Eon shouts before he screams in pleasure as he comes onto the ground and some of the cum lands on the nightmare legendary's hand. As Latios starts to ejaculate, his ass clamps down onto Darkrai's dick, which was all the nightmare legendary could handle.

"Hold on, Latios!" Darkrai shouts before he screams seconds after the Eon as he comes in his fellow legendary pokemon. The two legendaries pant as their orgasms die down and some of the nightmare legendary's seed starts to leak out from between their bodies. The Pitch-Black Pokemon let's go of the Eon's stomach and sex organ before pulling his dick out of the male Eon, with some of his cum leaking from the entrance.

Latios falls forward, but is caught by Darkrai and, before he knew it, had turned the Eon around to where the Eon Pokemon was laying down on his back. The nightmare legendary grabs the male Eon's legs and lifts them up a bit before pressing his dick against the Eon Pokemon's ass, which causes him to shiver from the touch.

"D-Darkrai…w-what are you…?" Latios stutters out, his mind still a little haywire after their first round.

"We're going for round two," Darkrai replies with a smirk before thrusting his sex organ into the Eon once again, causing his fellow legendary to moan loudly from the pleasure.

Letting go of the Eon's legs, the Pitch-Black Pokemon leans forward and lifts the Eon Pokemon up a bit in order to wrap his arms around the Eon's back. Wasting no time, the nightmare pokemon starts to thrust as fast as he can and instantly hits the pleasure point of the Eon several times. The constant hitting of his pleasure point causes Latios to just flat out start screaming in pleasure as he wraps his arms around Darkrai's neck and wraps his legs around the Pitch-Black Pokemon's waist to get his friend closer to the Eon.

"You love this, don't you?" Darkrai asks as he continues to pound the Eon's ass.

"I do! I do love this!" Latios screams out from the pleasure.

"Who's my bitch?" Darkrai asks his friend with a smile, although he knew the answer already.

"I'm your bitch! I'm your bitch!" Latios screams out before Darkrai seizes the moment and claims his mouth, turning the Eon's screams into moans.

The Pitch-Black Pokemon continues to thrust wildly into the Eon Pokemon and the pleasure from the experience causing the two legendary pokemon to moan as they quickly near their climax already. As the two pokemon pull out of the kiss, Darkrai's moans grow in volume and Latios continues to scream in pleasure. However, within another full minute, the pleasure grew too much for the male Eon.

"Darkrai…I'm going to…!" Latios shouts as his grip tightens around the nightmare pokemon.

"Don't worry, Latios…I'm not far behind…!" Darkrai replies as he picks up the pace to pound into the Eon as hard as he can. It only took about twenty seconds before the inevitable happened.

Latios screams the name of his friend-now lover-as he comes onto both of their stomachs, with his muscles clamping down onto the nightmare legendary's sex organ. As the Eon Pokemon climaxes, Darkrai screams his lover's name and comes into the Eon's ass with a bit of his cum leaking from between them. The two legendaries start panting upon their orgasms dying down and remain as they are with no intent of leaving their current situation.

After about thirty seconds, the two legendaries start to kiss each other on the lips once again since, well, they weren't interested in a third round and were just interested in kissing. Within half a minute, Latios opened his mouth and licked his lover's lips, who complied and once again claimed the mouth of the slightly younger Eon. As the two continued the kiss, they started to moan into each other's mouth before they pull back only for Darkrai to lean back and continue the kiss in the Eon's mouth.

After a minute into the kiss, Darkrai's eyes shot wide open upon hearing a light moan coming from the entrance of the cave. The nightmare legendary quickly pulled away from the kiss and pushed his chest off Latios, who was going to ask when they both heard another light moan.

"Who's there?" Darkrai shouts towards the entrance, with a small gasp being heard. The male Eon quickly release the Pitch-Black Pokemon before the nightmare legendary pulls out of his lover. The Eon Pokemon covered his mouth to quiet a moan from the action as his lover quickly gets to his feet and starts to walk towards the entrance.

When Darkrai reaches the cave opening with his sex organ back in its slit, he quickly scans the outside to see if anyone was making the moaning. However, it quickly dawned on him that whoever was there had taken off after his question. The nightmare legendary turns around and walks back to Latios, who by this time had gotten back to his feet and his dick had retreated into its slit as well.

"Whoever was there is gone now," Darkrai tells his lover before wrapping his arms around the Eon's waist and he rubs his cheek against the Eon Pokemon's cheek.

"You know, I could have sworn that sounded like my sister," Latios says as he wraps his arms around the nightmare legendary's neck.

"Well," the Pitch-Black Pokemon replies, "I bet she enjoyed the show."

Latios blushed from the comment before he let go of his fellow legendary's neck as Darkrai lets go of the Eon's waist. Before the Eon could react, Darkrai quickly picks Latios up with his right arm under the Eon's legs and his left arm supporting his lover's back. The Eon Pokemon quickly wrapped his arms around the Pitch-Black Pokemon's neck once again to keep from falling down.

"I think that it would be better if you sleep here tonight," Darkrai tells his lover as he walks further down the cave, "Considering how far Alto Mare is from here, I don't want you to fall asleep on the way home."

"Whatever you say, Darkrai," Latios replies, "I'll be happy to sleep with you."

When the Pitch-Black Pokemon finally made it to the back of the cave, the Eon Pokemon saw that the nightmare pokemon had a basic bed made inside the back wall of the cave and with black blankets along with two white pillows at one end of the bed.

"If you had a bed," Latios asks with a smirk, "Then why didn't you fuck me here?"

"I didn't want my blankets getting messy," Darkrai replies before setting his lover down on the bed. Latios quickly scooted to the cave wall as Darkrai lays down next to him and pulls one of the black blankets over them. The Eon Pokemon quickly snuggles up against the Pitch-Black Pokemon as the nightmare legendary wraps his right arm around the slightly younger Eon.

"Hey, Darkrai," Latios asks as he enjoys the feeling of his head in his lover's chest, "Would it be okay if I moved in with you?"

"I would be happy to have you live here," Darkrai replies, "But you might want to tell your sister about this. She may want to have you stick around Alto Mare."

"I'll ask her," the Eon Pokemon purrs, "But can I still be here with you when I get the chance?"

The Pitch-Black Pokemon smiles and kisses the forehead of the Eon before saying, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Latios smiles before his eyes start to flutter close and holds Darkrai close before whispering, "I love you, Darkrai."

Darkrai places his head above the Eon's as his eyelids start to grow heavy before replying in a whisper, "I love you too, Latios."

* * *

Ray Tanaka: I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you have a request for a lemon, either leave it in the review or PM me. I'll place some guidelines with what I can write on my profile as soon as I can. Bye!


End file.
